


A Wonderful Day at Pride

by ElsB



Series: The Misadventures of The Keg Gang [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Girls Kissing, Keg Gang, Keg Girls, Kissing, Pride, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsB/pseuds/ElsB
Summary: "They make it to the parade, follow the endless crush of bodies all adorned in colourful flags, ostentatious outfits and enough glitter and body paint to make the Las Vegas strip look dull. Carol pushes her way through the crowd,  gripping Robin’s and Heather’s hands in a vice like grip until they reach the front, Robin takes in her surroundings with  wide eyes and a childlike wonder, drinks in the atmosphere of hundreds if not thousands of like minded people, all congregated in one place to celebrate, to celebrate their love, celebrate themselves, it’s invigorating, inspiring and as the afternoon goes on Robin begins to buzz with a newfound confidence she never had before. For the first time in Robin’s entire existence she feels free, has been dragged directly into the light after a lifetime in the shadows, and she loves it, is addicted to it."The one where the Keg Girls go to Pride!
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Carol Perkins, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway/Carol Perkins
Series: The Misadventures of The Keg Gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Wonderful Day at Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People!
> 
> here is my first Harringrove for BLM fic for opaldraws <3  
> visit their tumblr for some wonderful artwork- https://opaldraws.tumblr.com/
> 
> Their prompt was: Robin/ Carol / Heather going to pride. hope you like it <3

There’s a bizarre thrum of electricity running through Robin’s body right now, a healthy mix of anxiety and anticipation, butterflies that have morphed and mutated into something more akin to angry wasps that refuse to settle in the pit of her stomach. She assesses her reflection one last time, knowing that if she takes even a minute longer Carol and Heather are likely to crash through the bathroom door and drag her out. She worries her lip and stains her teeth with a frankly unnecessary shade of pink lipstick that Carol insisted she wear for the occasion, admires the way the glitter she was attacked with moments ago shimmers in the fluorescent lighting of the hotel bathroom, the hotel bathroom in downtown Chicago, the one Steve insisted on paying for. Taking a few steadying breaths she readies herself,  _ its now or never _ , and unlocks the bathroom door.

In their hotel room Heather and Carol are lounged on the huge king bed, hair and make up immaculate as always, outfits hugging them in all the right places that make Robin’s mouth water, she can’t believe how many times she’s almost lost her nerve, almost never made it here at all, and now she’s gazing over the stunning pieces of art that are her girlfriends and knows, no matter how scared she is, having the two of them to hold her hand makes the angry wasps of anxiety worth it. 

Robin has never been to a Pride march before, wasn’t even really aware they were a thing, not until she started feeling more comfortable with herself, comfortable enough to admit who she is,  _ who she loves  _ to herself. And of course once she started admitting it to herself, it became a little easier to tell the people she really cared about too. Steve was the first one to draw her attention to Pride and what it is, subtly suggesting maybe she should go, offering to go with her for moral support, although Robin  _ knows _ it was a little bit for himself too. But then the girls got wind of Robin’s desire to go, and as unsure as she was about it, they sensed this was really important to her, sensed it was Robin’s next emotional stepping stone into really accepting who she was, and well that was all the motivation they needed to organise the whole thing with the help of Steve’s wallet, to ensure it was the best possible experience Robin could hope for. 

They make it to the parade, follow the endless crush of bodies all adorned in colourful flags, ostentatious outfits and enough glitter and body paint to make the Las Vegas strip look dull. Carol pushes her way through the crowd, gripping Robin’s and Heather’s hands in a vice like grip until they reach the front, Robin takes in her surroundings with wide eyes and a childlike wonder, drinks in the atmosphere of hundreds if not thousands of like minded people, all congregated in one place to celebrate, to celebrate their love, celebrate themselves, it’s invigorating, inspiring and as the afternoon goes on Robin begins to buzz with a newfound confidence she never had before. For the first time in Robin’s entire existence she feels free, has been dragged directly into the light after a lifetime in the shadows, and she loves it, is  _ addicted to it. _

With her new sense of assuredness she turns to her side where Heather is leaning into Carol, eye’s fixated on the crowd just as in awe as Robin, she brushes her hand gently up and down Hether’s bare arm until Heather turns to look at her with a soft and adoring smile on her face. Robin can feel her affection brim over the edge, she’s overcome by it, overwhelmed as she grabs Heather by the face with both hands and kisses her in public for the first time ever, feels Heather melt into the kiss which helps her own tensions, her own anxieties wash away, distantly she can hear cheers and whoops from the crowd, and a small part of her hopes they’re for her. She does the same for Carol when she feels the warmth of Carol’s fingers brush against her shoulder, feels the tickle of her hair as she rests her forehead against Heather’s back hugging her behind, as Heather steps aside she has to bend at the knees and Carol has to stand on her tiptoes so one another lips can meet, gets swept away in the adrenaline of the kiss, of the crowd and hooks her hands underneath Carol’s knees and lifts, makes room so Carol can wrap her legs around Robin’s waist as the kiss deepens and gets more intense. Robin’s never felt more in love, with her girls, with herself, with the world. 

The parade dies down, but the party doesn’t the masses of people all keyed up on life and various other substances are raring to continue into the small hours, and the girls are right there with them, Robin has never really been a party girl, but on this occasion she doesn’t want the party to ever end, wishes every day could be like this, is enthusiastic as Carol suggests they follow a couple of revellers they met in the crowd to some party in downtown Chicago, doesn’t question it just lets herself get carried away with excitement. 

They find themselves in some kind of abandoned building, practically an empty shell except for the support beams and windows, the whole place is decked out in rainbow memorabilia and twinkling fairy lights, there’s a pop up bar over on one side and a DJ set up on the other. A huge crowd gathers in the middle a mass of sweaty bodies all slammed close together grinding and gyrating their hips, same sex couples everywhere always practically one step away from fucking right there on the dance floor, some men have given in to the relenting heat and have removed their shirts, women have removed as much clothing as their comfortable with, some evidently more comfortable with showing off their superb bodies than others, Heather and Carol practically have to pick Robin’s jaw up off the floor. 

The party’s fun, they spend the night dancing amongst the throng of strangers, strangers who have all become friends for a day, the girls keep plying Robin with more and more alcohol and the more she drinks the looser she gets, the more relaxed, she’s giggly and touchy feely, can’t help the way her hands itch to touch the soft skin of her lovers, gow her body somehow knows the environment she’s in to be able to freely touch and show affection to the women she loves, to pepper them with kisses and whisper sweet nothings into their ears when she envelops them into her arms. But the nights over just as it feels like its beginning when the cops raid the place, at first Robin doesn’t really understand but then figures they were serving alcohol pretty freely this evening and Carol, Heather and herself can’t be the only minors present tonight. 

They manage to escape the chaos, narrowly miss getting caught as they run hand in hand down the streets of Chicago back to their hotel, all giggling, all amped up on adrenaline. The journey back takes twice as long as it should, each girl taking turns in asserting their dominance dragging the others into quiet alcoves or pushing them against walls just to get their hands and lips on each other, it strikes Robin for the first time since the day began that this is everything she’s ever wanted, to be able to display her love for the whole world to see, just like  _ normal  _ couples, she doesn’t ever want to return to the cold shadows of her past, doesn’t want to hide who she is anymore.

As they get back to their room Robin flops on the bed utterly exhausted and still riding her high, Carol kicks her shoes off and crawls up the bed next to her, rests her head on Robin’s breast and sighs, Heather isn’t far behind.

“Did you enjoy yourself today Birdie?” Carol asks as she traces circles across Robin’s stomach.

“Yeah i really did”

“Me too” Heather chirps as she plays with Robin’s hair.

“I love you both so much, thank you for today” Robin says not for the first time that evening.

“Aww we love you too baby” Heather smiles as she leans up to kiss Robin’s cheek

“You’re both okay i guess” Carol smirks

“Carol!” Heather squeals

“Kidding. I love you both too”

Robin lies there holding her two girls tightly and listens as both their breathing evens out, too wired to fall asleep but content to just exist in this room, soothed by the feeling of their heart beats steady in their chests and the sounds of the city playing as the backing track to her whirlwind of thoughts. She sighs happily and thinks to herself,  _ best day ever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsb-hrngtons
> 
> I'm currently taking prompts :)


End file.
